Internet applications have grown tremendously over the years and so has the functionality provided to devices that access those applications. One area that has seen such growth relates to audio file management. An audio file management application enables a user to search and purchase music selections online and store the purchased music in cloud storage. Audio file management applications also enable users to access and play music stored in the cloud storage using a network connected device. A user may play a song stored in the cloud storage by clicking an icon displayed in the display screen of the user device, and the icon is associated with a song stored in the cloud storage. The song stored in the cloud storage needs to be downloaded to the user device before the song can be played. As a result, there is a delay between the time when the user clicks on the icon associated with the song and the time when the song is played.
It is in this context that embodiments arise.